What If I Said
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Malik is having relationship troubles. Can his best friend Ryou clear some things up? Or will it ruin their friendship forever?


A/N: I do not own YGO, nor do I own the lyrics used in this, they belong to Anita Cocharan / Steve Wariner. This is a slash story so if you don't like turn around now. Flames will be used to light my candles. - Naur

What If I Said

"I knew it wouldn't last," Malik sighed as he sat across from his best friend for 8 years. Ryou just sat quietly letting his friend talk out his woes. "And you don't have to tell me 'I told you so', you're right, are you happy?" 

"Malik…it's not about me being right. I've just been around you long enough to know who I think could be good for you. We've shared secrets, slowly at first but now we share everything…is that my shirt?" Ryou asked. Malik looked down and laughed. 

"It's not just her…it's everyone. Marik and Bakura went back to Egypt with my sister and everyone else has gone off to college. It just seems as if nobody wants to stay around me," Malik told him. 

"What about me? I haven't left you and I don't plan on it," Ryou assured him.   
  
**We've been friends for a long long time  
You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine  
She's left you all alone  
And you feel like no one cares  
But I have never failed you  
I've always been there**  


"No Ryou…you don't understand. Marik beat me, he took over my body…there was nothing I could do to stop him. I don't know why but I just can't have a relationship because even though I know it won't happen, I feel that Marik will return someday," Malik explained. Ryou only sighed and sat beside him on the park bench. 

"Malik I don't think you understand. Bakura was my Yami; there are many things I don't remember from that whole deal with Pegasus up to Battle City. The only way I know the things I do is because Yugi and the gang told me what happened. Don't you see? Bakura took over my mind to, and didn't you ever wonder where I got all my scars from?" Ryou questioned. Malik could only stare at him in disbelief. Ryou smiled back at him and took his hand. 

"Ryou…" Malik started. 

"Malik can't you see? I love you, I want to be the one for you…please…" Ryou whispered kissing the inside of his hand. "Please don't hate me…"

  
**You tell your story  
It sounds a bit like mine  
It's the same old situation  
It happens every time  
Can't we see it oh maybe you and me  
Is what's meant to be  
Do we disagree  
**

Ryou could see the shock and questions in his best friends eyes but there was also something else…hope? He could only dare to dream. Ryou knew he had taken a great chance by telling Malik his feelings, it could be that Malik would hate him. Never want to see him again…Ryou didn't know if he could stand that. But then again…maybe just maybe he would feel the same and he wouldn't be alone anymore…

  
**What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said  
**

"I watched the two of you together…you didn't see me but I saw you and I saw her roaming eyes. She never loved you the way you thought she did. Maybe I was wrong but from our talks I got the feeling that maybe we could be something more…I've seen all your women and I've hated all of them because they got to be with you in a way that I haven't. They got love from you. I'm so sorry Malik but I just can't keep this inside anymore," Ryou explained. Malik still sat watching him and he hung his head. "You know where to find me." And he left. 

  
**She doesn't love you oh it's plain to see  
I can read between the lines of what you're telling me  
They don't hold you the way anyone should be held  
How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself  
**

Malik watched as Ryou walked away his head hung. He couldn't believe what had just happened…his best friend had just confessed his love for himself. The day started to slowly pass and he just stayed there on the bench in the park-watching people…watching couples. He saw their looks to one another and realized now that Ryou had given him some of the very same looks when they were together. At about 5:30 Malik raised his eyes to the skies and gasped. 

"I love Ryou…" He whispered. His mind went back to all the times they had spent together, the secrets he had shared with him, without realizing it he had flirted with him! He had never thought about Ryou that way but had always secretly hoped that they could be more than friends…he had just been to chicken to cross that line. Malik jumped up and ran toward Ryou's house. 

  
**So what if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said  
**

It started to rain as Ryou stared out the window, he loved the rain. It fit his mood right now, he'd told Malik about his feelings for him and then…had been rejected he guessed. Malik had never come after him so he just figured that his best friend now hated him. Suddenly there was a pounding at his front door, Ryou ran to it and threw it open not knowing what to expect but hoping…

"Malik…" He whispered. Malik stood on Ryou's porch gasping for breath dripping wet from the rain. 

"Ryou…we've both had hardships…it just took me awhile to understand that. After you left I had a long time to think and finally I realized that…looking back on all the things we have done together…I never wanted any of those girls I went out with. My relationships never lasted because I was looking for someone special…someone like you. I'm so sorry I acted the way I did, I was just so shocked…" Malik told him. Now it was Ryou's turn to just stand there and stare. 

  
**Oh we've both had our share of loneliness  
So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness  
And if I found that in you  
It would make my dreams come true  
Or would you walk away  
Hear what I have to say  
**

"Oh Malik…thank God…" Ryou cried and grabbed his shirt. Malik was shocked at Ryou's actions but quickly relaxed when he felt Ryou's lips on his. 

"_We've gained something special, something we've felt from the first time we met…and now it is ours…_" Malik thought happily as Ryou pulled him inside. 

  
**What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Oh, do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
I've always wondered from the day that we met  
What if I said  
What if I said  
What if I said **

A/N: So? What did you think? I think it turned out pretty good for being written in an hour and listening to the South Park Movie. *sweatdrop* REVIEW! - Naur


End file.
